Nine
by LaPaige
Summary: Nine Facts about Alison Cameron. Chameron.


**I wrote this for one of my best fanfiction friends – Marisa (deejaydanger). I've just found it again and decided to post it. You can probably tell I don't normally write for this fandom but seeing as it's Marisa's favourite show (and it's my favourite show), has one of my favourite actors in (Hugh Laurie) and Chase is just damn hot, I couldn't resist. I hope you like it (:**

* * *

**Nine Facts about Alison Cameron.**

i.

Alison Cameron wanted to be a teacher until she was ten. She'd never had any younger brothers or sisters, only Andrew, her older brother. When she was six she loved watching little children with their parents, wishing she had a little sister to play with and not just her dolls. Her mother used to say that Alison could have a hundred younger sisters and she'd treat them all fairly. Alison used to respond with a smile and nothing more, hoping maybe her mom was going to have a little baby just for her. It never happened.

ii.

Her parents divorced when Alison was fourteen.

She had been expecting it. She wasn't oblivious to the late night arguments and the shouting. She first realised that her parents were fighting when she was seven. Andrew was eleven and she sat with him in his room at night for comfort. She used to cry along with her mother as Andrew held her protectively. Alison wasn't sure if her parents' pretending everything was okay was even worse.

When they finally told her they were divorcing Alison was happy they could finally stop the fights and maybe be happy again.

iii.

All the people living in Amber Street (the street Alison had lived on since she had been born) agreed that Alison was a cheerful, loving girl. Even Mr Jenkins, the old man who seemed bitter and mean, said that Alison bought a smile to everyone's face. Her mother had always been proud of these compliments her daughter had provoked and so when the new family moved in she was extremely happy to learn that there were two twins Alison's age.

When the Cameron's went round to greet the new family (bearing cookies), Alison was happy to play with the two eight year olds. The girl, Charlotte, became fast friends with her and the boy, Mark, was very fun to play with too. All three eight year olds played outside most days and this made Alison's mother delighted. There weren't many children on Amber Street.

iv.

Alison became 'Cameron' when she was interviewed by Gregory House. As she sat opposite him she felt incredibly nervous and slightly put out by his drug habit. She watched him pop pill after pill and when his gaze met hers she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. He looked over her carefully, making her flinch. She could tell by his smirk that he liked making her uncomfortable. She was about to say she didn't want the job if he was going to act like such an ass but she never had the chance. Before she could utter any words he said the two words that changed her life.

"You're hired."

vi.

Alison Cameron and Robert Chase did not meet at work. They met a few weeks before they heard of the open jobs at the Teaching Hospital. It had been in a bar. Cameron was there because her husband had died just two weeks prior and Chase was there because his girlfriend had been having an affair with his best friend.

She got there first and sat at the bar, ignoring the men and their not so subtle whistles. She ordered a vodka shot and tipped it back, grateful at the burning sensation. She knew this wasn't a good thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She hardly got drunk anyway.

He arrived a few minutes later and sat next to her, but didn't offer to buy her a drink like the other men had. She ignored him in return.

On her fifth shot and his third, she decided to say something to him. He was cute, after all. And the alcohol had gone to her head.

"I'm Alison Cameron." She slurred her words a little. She hardly got drunk so when she did it took little to get her to the tipping point.

"Robert Chase." He said, not half as drunk as her.

They talked for a little bit and when Alison not-so-subtly mentioned him going back to her place he shook his head no. That hurt Alison, but she pretended like it didn't. She wasn't about to get rejected by some Australian. So she went to stand up but something went wrong and she fell over backwards. She prepared herself for impact with the floor but in never came. She opened one eye, then the other, and saw that Robert was holding her by the waist with a smile on his face.

"Ow." She mumbled, trying to stand up. He helped her up.

"I think I better get you home." He replied.

vii.

Alison woke up with a pounding head the next morning.

She groaned and rolled over, keeping her eyes shut. She could smell something and didn't really want to get up to investigate but it smelt delicious, so she forced herself up, massaging her head. She welcomed the pain though because it was better than waking up crying like she had the past month or so.

She shuffled into the kitchen and recoiled in shock (which made the pain in her head multiply). Standing in her kitchen, fully clothed (thank god) was none other than Robert Chase.

"Uh, good morning." She said awkwardly.

He turned and smiled at her.

"I made you breakfast. I bet your head is killing you right about now."

She flinched at the word 'killing' but faked a smile and nodded. It was sweet of him, after all.

"Thank you, you didn't have to. Did you stay here?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. You fell asleep pretty quickly after trying to take my shirt off."

Alison blushed bright red and he chuckled.

viii.

She never saw Robert again until she was introduced to 'Chase'.

"Cameron, this is Chase." House said, bored with introductions.

"Now stop looking so shocked about his hair, Cameron, I know it's sexy, but do your damn job. Some guy just walked in with spit coming out his ... well, I'll keep it a surprise for you."

Cameron tore her eyes away from Robert 'Chase' and winced, walking out the room.

"What, too much?" House asked, faking concern. "I think it was the breasts that did it for me." Then he disappeared into his office leaving a very startled Chase behind. He didn't think he'd ever see her again after their polite goodbye three weeks prior.

ix.

Chase and Cameron had a rather rocky relationship at first, but once they got over themselves and finally started dating a year and a half later both could truly agree they were happy. It took a long time for Cameron to realize that her husband wasn't coming back, but when she did Chase was there for her. He held her close and let her cry on his shirt and slowly he helped her progress and by the time a year was up they had finally started dating. They got married six months later (Chase proposed in France) and after a lot of baby jokes from House ("Let's hope the little terrors get's Chase's hair, am I right?") and accent jokes about the honeymoon ("I thought Brits didn't get a lot of action!") they were happily married. House wasn't invited to the wedding but he came anyway.

Cameron won't ever forget House's presence, either.

"I OBJECT! CAMERON HAS BEEN SEXING ME UP ALL YEAR!"

But still, the look on the Priest's (and Cuddy's) face almost made up for it. Almost.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
